


Lei è simile alla mamma

by SamGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamGranger/pseuds/SamGranger
Summary: Harry visita la tomba dei suoi genitori per chiedere consiglio riguardo i suoi sentimenti per Hermione.





	Lei è simile alla mamma

**Author's Note:**

> Storia disponibile anche sulla piattaforma Wattpad sul profilo: hereitsam.

 

Harry visitava spesso la tomba dei suoi genitori, spesso restava seduto per ore ed ore sul terreno freddo e duro a parlare con loro, raccontandogli la sua giornata come se fossero seduti lì davanti a lui, non nel cimitero gelido ma nel caldo salotto di una casa non più distrutta. Immaginava sua madre studiarlo con i suoi occhi verdi, la fotocopia dei suoi, e suo padre ammiccargli da dietro gli occhiali rotondi che gli scivolavano sul naso.

Non poteva sentire le loro voci e chiedere loro consigli, poteva raccontare di come Ron alcune volte si rifugiasse a casa sua intere notti, di come Ginny si stesse allenando duramente per entrare nelle _Holyhead Harpies,_ o di come Neville avesse d’un tratto deciso di voler insegnare Erbologia ad Hogwarts, sperando che loro fossero da qualche parte, ad ascoltarlo. Quel giorno, però, dopo tanto tempo, Harry sentì il cuore stringersi nuovamente sotto il peso di questa mancanza. 

Era seduto a gambe incrociate, con il boccino d’oro che svolazzava vicino al suo torace e il forte desiderio di ricevere una risposta dalla fredda pietra gli premeva sul petto. 

 

_Perché non hanno dipinto un quadro anche per i miei genitori?_

 

Harry sapeva di essere egoista ma fin da quando aveva visto per la prima volta un quadro parlare al castello di Hogwarts, non aveva potuto fare a meno di chiederselo, di desiderarlo; sarebbe stato perfetto, avrebbe potuto chiedere ai suoi genitori qualsiasi cosa, sarebbe stato un sostituto, e invece era costretto ad _immaginare_ una possibile risposta alle sue difficili domande. 

Allungò le dita callose verso il boccino, quello svolazzò intorno alla sua mano.

"Papà, ho bisogno di te..." Sussurrò dopo un lungo sospiro, gli occhi fissi sulle lettere incise sulla lapide grigia. “Hai conquistato mamma quando ti odiava di più, credo tu sia l’unico che possa gestire questo… casino che ho in testa. La cicatrice non basta, mh?" ridacchiò Harry per poi sfiorarsela con due dita, era un gesto automatico, bastava solo pensarci per far scattare la sua mano verso l'alto. 

Fissò ancora lo stesso punto, desideroso di una risposta, una parola trasportata dal vento.

“C’è questa ragazza, papà, ed è così simile alla mamma. E’ intelligente, brillante, dolce…una nata babbana, ma la sua famiglia non è fastidiosa quanto Vernon e Petunia. Scusa mamma.” borbottò. Sollevò per un’istante lo sguardo, attorno a sé v’erano lapidi imbiancate dalla neve e le grigie mura di pietra della chiesa di Godric’s Hollow, i cui vetri colorati rilucevano sotto i raggi del sole di dicembre.

 

“Harry si guardò attorno, non voleva che qualcuno lo vedesse lì, a parlare, a confessarsi alla tomba dei suoi genitori. Nonostante la guerra, nonostante le scelte compiute e il tempo passato, Harry, il Prescelto, il Bambino Che è Sopravvissuto…era sempre un orfano. E come tale veniva guardato con pietà da chi svelava la sua vera identità. Alla fine, dietro l’eroe, c’era sempre Harry e non voleva ricevere la pietà di nessuno.”

 

“Lei… è la migliore, mi ha salvato la vita così tante volte da averne perso il conto… nonostante fosse sempre impegnata con la scuola, i compiti…era sempre lì per me” le parole sgorgavano da lui in un fiume inarrestabile, provenivano da una parte di sé, da un qualche cassetto che Harry aveva tenuto chiuso, nascosto, fin dal primo anno.

"E ha dei ricci impossibili da domare, spesso quando studia le cadono sugli occhi ed è costretta a scostarli continuamente. Ha un gatto dalla faccia buffa, ma gli vuole bene. Papà, credo…anzi, sono certo di essere innamorato di Hermione” 

Ecco, finalmente l’aveva detto, l'aveva confessato, tornare indietro era impossibile, neanche la vecchia giratempo di Hermione avrebbe potuto cancellare quelle parole... ma non gli dispiaceva. Averle pronunciate significava fare un passo in avanti verso la sua felicità. O un più probabile dolore. 

Fissò ancora la tomba, il volo del boccino era un lieve ronzio mescolato al soffiare del vento, fresco sulla sua pelle. Voleva una risposta, un semplice aiuto. 

Hermione avrebbe accettato il suo invito ad uscire? 

L’avrebbe portata a Londra, niente Hogsmade, un luogo Babbano, un luogo conosciuto da entrambi, nel  _loro_ mondo. L’avrebbe portata al London Eye e le avrebbe scattato una fotografia con il Big Ben che si ergeva alle sue spalle, poi sarebbero andati insieme in gelateria, infine l’avrebbe portata sul Tamigi, una lunga distesa d’acqua scintillante sotto la luce rossastra del tramonto. E lì l'avrebbe baciata.

Afferrò il boccino, le ali sparirono accartocciandosi attorno alla sfera dorata, poi si alzò.

"Grazie papà, sei sempre il migliore"

Sì, avrebbe accettato di sicuro.


End file.
